Half Alive
by A Beautiful Oblivion
Summary: XionxZexion songfic... again. Zexion wakes up from a near-death experience, only to relive it, and see his beloved's death as well.


**Okay, this story makes NO SENSE. Just a little warning O_O I don't even know how it popped into my head. Just... read it.**

**Yeah, the song is Half Alive by Secondhand Seronade. The pairing is ZexionXion, but you already knew that, didn't you? XP**

* * *

"Zexion?" A soft voice broke into Zexion's dreams. The moment he surfaced from unconsciousness, the pain hit.

His head felt like all the Heartless and Nobodies in the world we trying to crack it open. One of his legs felt like it was being sliced open again and again, and one of his hands was heavier than the other, as if it was bandaged.

"No," he muttered, frowning, eyes still closed. He tried to raise his unbandaged hand – the left one - to clutch at his head, but a smaller one caught it and held it down.

"Don't try to move," the voice whispered.

So instead he opened his eyes. At first everything was blurry, but then things started focusing, one at a time, as Zexion flicked his eyes around the room.

He was lying in a bed in a dimly lit, completely white room. Glancing out the window, Zexion saw it was dark, with the tip of Kingdom Hearts peeking out from the top of the window.

Then, looking up, he saw a figure sitting on the bed, leaning over him. He squinted, trying to see who it was, then widened his eyes when he figured it out.

"…Xion?" he croaked, voice hoarse.

She smiled tightly and nodded. "Good to see you're awake."

"What happen-" It all came flooding back.

_Axel!_

_It's four AM, I'm waking up to your perfume  
Don't get up, I'll get through on my own  
I don't know if I'm home  
Or if I lost the way into your room_

Pushing Xion away, Zexion sat up, ignoring the pain, and stood unsteadily.

"No… don't!" she protested, grabbing his arm before his legs buckled under him. "What in the name of Kingdom Hearts are you _doing_?"

"You don't know," he growled. "You don't know _anything_!"

"You're right," she hissed. "I don't know how you almost died, or why. But I think you could at least show a bit of thankfulness that I stayed here for nearly two days waiting for you to wake up!"

Zexion blinked. But before he could say anything, his entire body stiffened, and his eyes widened.

* * *

"You can't do this!" he gasped.

Instantly, he knew where he was. Before he could move or even cry out, the Replica grabbed him.

"No! I can't let it happen again!" Zexion struggled and broke free from the puppet's grasp. It dropped him and he landed on his feet, staggering backwards a few paces until the wall blocked him.

"Well, that's annoying," Axel huffed. "I guess I'll have to do it myself." Summoning his weapons, he advanced, but Zexion was ready. He rolled out of the way and tried to run out the door, but the Replica blocked his way.

By now Zexion was panting; the Replica had drained out much of his life when it had grabbed him.

_I'm spiraling into my doom  
I'm feeling half alive but I know one day  
You and I will be free_

"You can't win," Axel said simply, spinning one of his chakrams absentmindedly.

"You're wrong," Zexion protested, but he knew the redhead was right. His vision was swimming and he was finding it hard to focus.

Axel must have sensed his weakness, because he grinned triumphantly. "Hm… should I wait until you faint from exhaustion, or just finish you off right now?"

Zexion barely heard him; he was focusing on not blacking out. He sunk to his knees, clutching the sides of his head.

_To live and die by our own rules_  
_Free…  
__Despite the fact that men are fools_

_I'm almost alive, and I need you to try and save me_  
_It's okay that we're dying_  
_But I need to survive tonight_

Axel_ tsk_ed. "Man, how long does it take for you to pass out?" he groaned. "It's been like, ten minutes!"

Zexion was sorely tempted to tell him to shut up, that he wasn't the one _dying_, but he had no energy. He couldn't even see; his eyes were wide open, but the world was black.

His ears twitched as he heard footsteps. _Just kill me now_, he thought grimly. _It'd be better than just waiting_!

But Axel had no plans to kill him. The footsteps reverberated back and forth; it sounded like he was pacing.

Zexion gasped a few moments later; he couldn't breathe and his chest was on fire. He clawed at the ground, attempting to make his heart start beating.

The pacing had stopped. Zexion could picture Axel's smug smile as he watched his fellow Organization member dying.

"Axel," Zexion gasped, all hope gone. "Help me!" He winced as he asked his murderer for help, but it was his only option.

"Sorry, Zexion," Axel replied coldly. "You just found out way too much."

_Well excuse me while I get killed softly_  
_Heart slows down and I can hardly tell you I'm okay_  
_At least until yesterday_  
_You know you got me off my highest guard_

"Traitor!" Zexion panted with his last few breaths. Then his eyes closed, and his head thudded against the ground

He died.

* * *

Zexion opened his eyes to the red and pink sunset of Twilight Town. _Twilight Town_? he wondered, confused. Looking down, he saw with a start that he was suspended high above the station tower.

He squinted. There were two figures on the hard cobblestones outside the station, closely intertwined. One was blonde, and the other was…

_Xion_! Zexion tried to open his mouth and call out to her, but his voice wouldn't work.

_Am I dead… or alive_? For the first time Zexion looked at his body. But he had no body. _Maybe I'm just a pair of floating eyeballs_, he thought grimly. But that didn't matter. He had to go help Xion.

As soon as the thought popped into his head, Zexion felt himself floating - floating? No, that didn't seem like the right word – _drifting _to street level, where the figures were becoming clearer.

The blonde was Roxas – _Of course_, Zexion thought. He was cradling a small figure in his arms. Zexion stared in horror as Xion started to fade away, her lower body slowly crystallizing.

_Who did this to you_? Zexion cried silently. _I want to help you_!

"That's the truth," Xion was whispering with her hand on the Roxas' face. "Never forget."

Zexion needed to be closer to her, to comfort her. He wreathed himself around her, yearning for her touch.

_Believe me when I say it's hard  
We'll get through this tonight  
And I know one day you and I will be free  
To live and die by our own rules  
Free…_

"Zexion?" Xion murmured as Roxas looked on. "Is that you?"

_It's me, love_, Zexion tried to tell her. She must have heard him because she sighed contently, a smile playing on her lips.

"I'm coming, Zexion," Xion whispered. To Roxas she added, "Good-bye, Roxas. Remember what you promised, and tell Axel he was a great friend._  
_

_Despite the fact that men are fools  
__I'm almost alive, and I need to try and save you  
It's okay that we're dying,  
But I need to survive tonight_

_It's time to go,_ Zexion told her.

Xion laughed softly. "I'm ready." She stretched out a hand, not to Roxas, but where Zexion would be.

_And you touch my hand ever so slightly  
And the deadly look she cast upon me  
I won't regret, I won't regret_

_And I was trying to disappear,_  
_But you got me wrapped around you_  
_I can hardly breathe without you_

* * *

Zexion jerked awake. He was on the floor of his bedroom, Xion holding his body gently. "Zexion? For Kingdom Heart's sake, stop doing that!"

"Xion!" he gasped. "You're alive!"

She looked at him, puzzled. "Of course I'm alive." Then she laughed. "You must have had some really weird dream!"

"Yes," he muttered. "A dream… Oh! I remember now…"

"Remember what?" Xion asked, stroking his face softly.

"I know who killed me," he replied simply.

"Killed you? But you're still alive." She gave him a confused stare. "Are you okay? Maybe you hit your head when you fell…"

Zexion sighed. "Let me start at the beginning."

_I was trying to disappear  
But I got lost in your eyes now,  
You brought me down to size now._

* * *

"And then I woke up," Zexion finished.

"Wow…" Xion muttered. "I think that the same thing happened yesterday… except you escaped from the Replica."

"And Axel," he reminded her grimly.

"Yeah…" She paused, looking thoughtful. "Look, are you _sure _that was Axel? Maybe you were just tired, or something. I know he wouldn't do something like that!"

"It was him," Zexion said softly.

_I'm almost alive_  
_And I need you to try and save me._  
_It's okay that we're dying_  
_But I need to survive tonight_

_I'm almost alive, and I need you to try and save me._  
_It's okay that we're dying,_  
_But I need to survive tonight_  
_I need to survive tonight_

* * *

**I feel the need to explain. See, Zexion woke up in his room after being almost being killed by the Replica. Then he passed out again, and kind of... I don't know... saw like a _what if_ thing. Like, what would've happened if he died, then he saw Xion die.**

**Then he woke up, back in his own room with Xion. He told her what happened, and they discussed it a little :D**

**Anyway, review, even if you think it sucked! XP**


End file.
